Talk:Tdifan1234's TDI Camp
Yeah, good choice, sorreltail. Jamie is based off of Izzy and my bff @ my school. --Tdifan1234 01:19, 23 January 2009 (UTC) So when does your camp start? Sorreltail18 01:24, 23 January 2009 (UTC)sorreltail18 It'll start when we get more members.--Tdifan1234 23:13, 28 January 2009 (UTC) For the pics... Jamie is supposed to look like izzy so if you do make jamie can you use izzy please? ~~sorreltail18~~ 20:27, 8 February 2009 (UTC)sorreltail18 sure--Tdifan1234 20:40, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Wonderful Ohh... i love this camp! GO JAMIE LOL thanks tdifan1234 CALL ME SQUIRREL OR SORRELTAIL! 01:48, 10 February 2009 (UTC)sorreltail18 I made one.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:44, 8 February 2009 (UTC) If anyone wants me to make a picture of their camper, I can try doing them. Just tell me who the character is and if it's a custom, hair color, skin tone, and any other stuff you want, and which TDI camper you want it on top of. Just post it on my user talk page. --[[User:Ruler of the Sock Monkeys|Ruler of the Sock Monkeys]]Wicked Rocks! Theme songs What should I put for Natasha's theme song?--Tdifan1234 02:48, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I don't know.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 02:58, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Pics I'll just put the pics here: Here are my customs so far.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 13:35, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Ricky you idiot you made my character in to a freako! I'll never forgive you! and I was supposed to be Doug! you stole the role and got him voted off! JERK!! I hate you!-Ezekielguy Er, Ricky? Somehow, I don't think Zekie wants to be your friend again.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 15:38, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ur right! I don't he's an immature parrot-faced meanie! I CAN'T STAND HIM!!!-Ezekielguy "I have...no comment"-Noah(Haute-Campture) --Tdifan1234 02:05, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Are we still allowed to join? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:07, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, You can join. and Zekey? If you want, there's another character sorta like Doug in the Defaults list. His name is Gilbert and he's the random and creepy kid.--Tdifan1234 Help? Okay, This camp is going really slow. Does anyone have ideas to make this camp go faster?--Tdifan1234 14:49, 15 April 2009 (UTC) *Delete all the non-taken default characetrs and make teams.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 14:50, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks! My sis might be mad 'cuz one of them is based off of her....Oh well! lol. XD--Tdifan1234 14:52, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Is it to late to join ? :/ --JasonAlexande08 18:26, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah....Sorry. But you could sign up next season(If we have one....)! --I'm a tour guide on the Jungle Cruise Ride. Skipper Dan is the name 15:57, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hey tdifan the camp is having problems just like Chimmy's camp and TDM-1 :( --NIzzy.Says 11:54, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi. Can I join somewhere? I decided to be Linda... Yeah... hi everyone. I made the pics that say "(my sister made this one)" --[[User:Ruler of the Sock Monkeys|Ruler of the Sock Monkeys]]Wicked Rocks! Cool!!! Those ones are awesome!!! Welcome to the wiki! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 15:25, 16 April 2009 (UTC)